


Addiction

by Yuri Altin (Sherly_Marshal)



Series: Drabble - Johnlock [5]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Adrenaline, Drabble, Drabble Collection, Drug Addiction, Drugs, Heroin, M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-05
Updated: 2015-08-05
Packaged: 2018-04-13 03:07:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 91
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4505343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sherly_Marshal/pseuds/Yuri%20Altin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Le rapport à la drogue ne concerne pas que Sherlock.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Addiction

Subir les humeurs de Sherlock sur son manque de nicotine était loin du repos. Ses arguments étaient pourtant valides, il ne souhaitait pas voir le brun se pourrir la santé, mais Sherlock n'en faisait jamais rien.  
  
Néanmoins, John devait peut-être s'avouer qu'il n'était pas très juste de faire de telles remarques, quand lui-même profitait de l'adrénaline que lui apportait Sherlock. Certes, ça ne le détruisait pas intérieurement, mais apportait danger. Se tenir aux côtés de Sherlock n'avait pas son égal, John en était addictif.  
  
Au final, c'était deux hommes parfaitement drogués.


End file.
